accidentalmente te amo
by haru-shan
Summary: bueno esta historia no me pertence es de una chica que la escribio en ingles y yo solo la traduje para que la lean mas claro espero y no les moleste esto , lo hise con buenas intenciones entren y lean a mi me encanto


Otra vez lejos del fútbol y los miembros de Inazuma Japón se encuentran en sus respectivos lugares. Tsunami y Hijikata estaban de vuelta en Okinawa, Fubuki estaba en Hokkaido, y los de Inazuma ciudad estaban de vuelta en sus hogares. Como se predijo, excepto para Endou Mamoru. Inesperadamente Gouenji Shuuya no estaba en casa tampoco. Era una tarde de ocio y Gouenji estaba junto al río. Parecía estar fuera de sí, pero en realidad estaba en el pensamiento muy profundo. ¿Qué había que pensar? Su hermana Yuuka estaba bien. Estaba despierta como si hubiera sido por un tiempo. Lo que se llama nuestro delantero pensando?

¿Qué es esta extraña sensación de que estoy teniendo? Esta sensación me pone nervioso y estúpido. ¿Es esto lo que llaman 'amor'?

El delantero del fuego estaba pensando en el amor. Como se llama el delantero estaba mirando el río ahogamiento azul claro en el pensamiento , una mujer corriente se fijó en él.

"Gouenji-kun?" , dijo la mujer familiar.

Gouenji, interrumpido desde su pensamiento, estaba molesto de alguna manera el hecho de que había perdido el hilo de sus pensamientos. Se dio la vuelta para ver quién groseramente y abrupta mente le impedía pensar. Sus ojos se abrieron. Su boca se abrió. Sus pupilas se dilataron . Sus cejas se levantaron. Sus mejillas se volvieron de color rosa. Todo esto en tan sólo un segundo al ver a la joven que le parecía bello y, en cierto modo, adorable.

"Otonashi?" -preguntó mientras trataba de mantener su personalidad estoica.

El delantero llama sabía que no podía seguir el ritmo de esta fase. en tan solo pensar en , Otonashi Haruna, ya lo ponía nervioso. En cuanto a su presencia, que era otra cosa.

"Te ves preocupado o algo así." Ella dijo. "¿Es algo malo? ¿Cuál es el problema?"

El delantero llama mantuvo los ojos de ella y sólo se centró en el río azul mientras respondía. "No lo sé. Bueno, tal vez estoy sintiendo amor ."

"Gouenji Shuuya está enamorado?" -preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

"Al parecer". Él respondió con su rosado rostro. "Y pienso en ello todo el tiempo. No puedo dejar de pensar en ello."

La niña de la primavera acaba de dar a nuestro delantero llama una suave sonrisa.

"Si usted está buscando una cura para esto no hay nada." Ella se lo dijo.

"Ya lo sé. No puedo pasar por alto, tampoco."

El delantero de la llama se dio la vuelta y vio a la chica sonriente, frente a él, lo que hizo que su cara crecer aún más rosado.

"Yo ni siquiera sé nada del amor." Dijo el delantero llama nerviosamente.

"No se trata de preocuparse por eso demasiado". La doncella dijo a nuestro goleador de fuego . "Todo el mundo siente de todos modos después el amor".

Los dos se levantaon del lado del río, se despidieron y se fueron por su lado. El delantero de la llama, que se sonrojaba furiosamente, no regresó al apartamento de la familia de Gouenji. En su lugar, dio la vuelta al tranquilo pueblo. Pasó por Raimon Junior High. Pasó por el centro de formación. Estaba caminando hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

"¡Maldita sea! Yo no he almorzado todavía!"

Él comenzó a correr. Recordaba el camino a Rairaiken y corrió en la dirección correcta. A dos cuadras, gire a la izquierda. Después de tres cuadras dobló a la derecha. Se llegó a un callejón que era posible un acceso directo a Rairaiken. Él siguió corriendo hasta que vio la silueta de una mujer. Antes de que pudiera detenerse, tropezó y cayó sobre la señorita gritando. Ambos cayeron al suelo con nuestro delantero llama justo encima de la joven primavera temprana. El delantero de la llama se sonrojó aún más difícil cuando se enteró que su cara estaba enterrada en su pecho. De inmediato se puso de pie y miró el cielo azul mientras trataba de olvidar lo que su rostro posaban. La doncella resorte se levantó y sonrió al chico de color rosa. Ella le dio unas palmaditas a sí misma se limpio y miró al chico que seguía mirando al cielo.

"¿Te vas a comer?" -le preguntó.

El delantero de fuego puso su cabeza hacia atrás y miró a la joven. "Sí, lo era."

"Hay un stand crepe nuevo". Ella dijo. "¿Quieres venir conmigo a verlo?"

El joven asintió con la cabeza y sonrió. Los dos salieron del callejón y se dirigió hacia la parte un poco más aislado de la ciudad, la torre Inazuma. A los pies de la colina estaba la furgoneta blanca con una ventana abierta en un lado y una señal en la parte superior de ella que decía "Inazuma Crepes". Los dos caminaron hacia el stand crepe y sacaron sus billeteras.

"¡Buenas tardes! Bienvenido a Crepes Inazuma!" , dijo el joven empleado de la tienda. "¿Puedo tomar su orden?"

El delantero de la llama y la doncella primavera sólo veían en el menú. Gouenji se confundió un poco de los sabores.

"¿Qué es 'Scoop Bakunetsu'?" Gouenji preguntó.

"Eso es queso crema de hielo con jarabe de color rojo y una figura de caramelo 'Storm Bakunetsu' la técnica por ace Inazuma Japón delantero, Gouenji Shuuya". El empleado de la tienda joven respondió. "Espera un segundo. Eres Gouenji Shuuya!"

El empleado de la tienda joven hurgó en un montón de cosas en la furgoneta hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando. Volvió a la ventana y le entregó a Gouenji un balón de fútbol y un marcador.

"Soy un fan de los suyos." Dijo el joven empleado de la tienda. "Puedo tener su autógrafo?"

"Está bien." Gouenji respondió mientras firmaba el balón de fútbol. "Voy a tener un Scoop Bakunetsu para mí. En cuanto a Otonashi ..."

El delantero llama devolvió el balón de fútbol y pluma para el joven empleado de la tienda. La doncella primavera seguía leyendo el menú, mientras que el joven empleado de la tienda que ya comenzó el fin de Gouenji. Por último, Haruna tomado una decisión.

"Voy a tener 'Strawberry Penguin'." Ella dijo con una sonrisa.

"Una 'Strawberry Penguin' derecho viene!"

El empleado de la tienda joven vierte la masa de crepe de la crepe fabricante y extender la masa. Después de que pasó la crepe con cuidado y lo dobló rodando la crepe en un cono y poner el cono crepe en un cono de papel. A continuación se puso helado de fresa en el cono y ha añadido palos de obleas y dulces con forma de pingüinos.

"Aquí tiene, señorita!" el joven empleado de la tienda, dijo mientras le daba la crepe a Haruna. "Eso es de doscientos yenes."

"¿Qué tal la cucharada Bakunetsu?" Gouenji preguntó.

"¡Es gratis! Usted me dio su autógrafo, así que no tienes que pagar por ello". Respondió el joven empleado de la tienda.

La doncella primavera tiene dos monedas de su cartera, pero el delantero del fuego puso la mano en la mano de haruna , Haruna miró Gouenji que estaba pagando el joven empleado de la tienda.

"Voy a estar pagando por orden de Otonashi". Le dijo al joven empleado de la tienda. "Realmente no me importa."

El joven empleado de la tienda tiene el dinero de Gouenji y lo puso en la caja registradora. Dio Gouenji la recepción y la pareja caminó un poco, mientras que comer sus crepes. Los dos se dio la vuelta y miró a la torre Inazuma. El delantero llama sonrió.

"La torre Inazuma. Es como un signo de unidad". Él dijo.

"Eso es cierto". Ella contestó. "El logotipo de Inazuma Japón ya muestra que nunca estamos solos."

Se quedó en silencio después de eso. Finalmente, terminaron sus crepes. El sol se ponía ya que era cinco y cuarenta de la tarde cuando Gouenji se enteró que no han comido todavía. La joven pareja caminaba en silencio. Finalmente alguien habló.

"¿No vas a casa?" -preguntó el delantero del fuego.

"No tienes que hacerlo." La doncella primavera respondió . "Mis padres no están en casa, así que significa que tengo que cocinar y hacer todas las tareas domésticas. Me dieron dinero si necesito compras que hacer. Estaba pensando en quedarme en casa de mi hermano".

El pensamiento de su hermano, Yuuto Kidou, hizo que el delantero llama se sintiera un poco celoso. Kidou parecía prestar cada vez más atención por parte de ella que él lo ha logrado. Para hacerla pensar menos en su hermano le preguntó: "¿Quieres venir a mi casa a mi hermana probablemente le dara un placer verte?".

La doncella primavera un poco confusa preguntó: "¿Por qué iba a estar feliz de verme"?

"Yo nunca realmente traigo a un amigo a mi casa. Ella estará feliz de ver a alguien que traigo encima."

Haruna sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Ella se acercó a la llama y el delantero se apoyó en su hombro.

"Gracias, Gouenji-kun."

El delantero de la llama volvió rosa su rostro y sonrió. Quería oírle decir esas palabras para él. Al escuchar esas palabras se sintió apreciado por la chica que adoraba. Finalmente llegaron al edificio de apartamentos. Los dos caminaron por las escaleras y abrió la puerta que estaba el apartamento de la familia de Gouenji.

"Estoy en casa". Dijo el delantero llama mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

"Shuuya-san. Has vuelto!" dijo la señora , Fuku.

"He traído un invitado más." Shuuya dijo mientras se ponía un par de zapatillas.

"Un invitado?" preguntó Fuku.

Shuuya se dio la vuelta e hizo un gesto hacia Haruna.

"Ella es Otonashi Haruna. Ella es una de las gerentes del equipo."

Shuuya puso su brazo hacia abajo mientras caminaba hacia la mesa del comedor. Haruna se quitó los zapatos, se puso un par de zapatillas y caminó hacia la mesa de comedor. La voz de una niña venía de un lado del apartamento.

"Onii-chan!" dijo un joven mientras abrazaba Shuuya. "Ya estás en casa!"

"Es bueno estar en casa, Yuuka". Shuuya dijo a su hermana pequeña.

Así que esa es su hermana. Haruna pensó mientras miraba a Yuuka y sonrió.

Yuuka notado el "de alguna manera familiar 'extraño sentado en la mesa del comedor.

"¿Quién eres tú?" la niña le preguntó a la doncella primavera. "Se siente como que te vi en alguna parte, pero yo no me acuerdo de cuándo".

Los ojos de la doncella de la primavera se agrandaron. Ella parecía un poco confundida. Ella se quedó mirando a la niña adorable que la estaba mirando.

"Yuuka", interrumpió el delantero llama como él se sentó en el asiento de la derecha a través de Haruna. "Ella es Otonashi Haruna. Ella te puede parecer familiar ya que es uno de las gerentes de mi equipo de fútbol".

La niña miró a la gerente. Entonces la niña sonrió.

"Creo que te gusta, un-chan!" dijo la niña mientras caminaba hacia su dormitorio.

goenji se sonrojo

La cena fue servida y los dos comieron con un silencio incómodo. A medida que la primavera doncella tomó una cucharada de arroz al curry el delantero se puso rosa . Él sabía que no podía soportar estar a solas con ella sin sonrojarse. Él sabía que no era así en torno a cualquier otra persona. Sabía que estaba fuera de lugar. Él sabía que tenía que decirle. Él sabía que quería decirle. Estos pensamientos le hizo saltar de su asiento y la caída en el suelo.

"Gouenji-kun!" -gritó la joven primavera mientras corría hacia el delantero llama. "¿Estás bien?"

El delantero de la llama se puso de pie mientras se aferra a su frente.

"Llévame a mi habitación y consigue el kit de primeros auxilios". Él le dijo.

Los dos se pusieron de pie con Haruna tratando de equilibrar a Shuuya sobre sus hombros. ambos fueron a la habitacion del delantero que decía "Shuuya". Haruna abrió la puerta y dejó Shuuya sentarse en su cama.

"Voy a estar de vuelta." Haruna dijo mientras salía de la habitación de Shuuya.

La doncella primavera caminó por el apartamento y encontró el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Ella corrió a la habitación de Shuuya, y cerró la puerta. Después de cerrar la puerta, ella se dio la vuelta y vio a Shuuya con la camisa abierta.

"Veo que has vuelto, Otonashi". Shuuya dijo con su mano aún en su frente.

Haruna nerviosamente abrió el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Sacó una bolsa de hielo, una bola de algodón y una botella de Betadine.

"Muéstrame tu frente".

Shuuya soltó la frente y se lo mostró a Haruna. Ella no notó ningún moretón, no cero.

"¿Qué ves?" Shuuya preguntó.

"Sólo veo una frente". Ella contestó.

El delantero llama suspiró. Entonces, por instinto, la doncella primavera besaba la frente. Esta acción causó que Shuuya a se ruborizara Después de darse cuenta de lo que ella hizo Haruna puso su mano sobre su boca.

"¡Lo siento!" dijo. "Es una especie de instinto de una chica para besar a alguien en la zona en la que fue herido ".

"No hay necesidad de disculparse." Él contestó.

Shuuya no podía mantener sus emociones en secreto. Tuvo que dejarlo salir. Tenía que decírselo. Este fue el tiempo. Shuuya se levantó y trinco a Haruna a una pared.

"Gouenji-kun! ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Haruna preguntó.

"Por favor, llámame Shuuya". Él dijo.

Esto fue todo. Confesión de Shuuya.

"Creo que estoy enamorado, Haruna". Él le dijo.

Maldita sea. ¿Por qué no decir que yo estaba enamorado?

"Yo sé , Goen..Quiero decir, Shuuya". Ella contestó.

Vamos. Por favor, diga que ya es!

Shuuya quitó la cinta que rodeaba la camisa del uniforme de haruna hasta que era sólo un pedazo de cinta de color naranja en la mano.

"Haruna, estoy enamorado accidentalmente ..."

Yo sólo voy a decir ahora.

"... de ti..."

Haruna se ruborizó. Entonces ella sonrió.

"Yo nunca le pedí que me llamaran por mi nombre ." Ella dijo.

"Lo siento." Él contestó.

"Bueno, tú tienes catorce años mientras yo trece. tu eres el delantero del equipo de Japón en el International Football Frontier mientras Soy tu jefe que no hace nada más que hablar, gritar, y ayudar a todos . estoy accidentalmente enamorada de ti ... " se detuvo.

Shuuya los ojos se abrieron como platos. Como la chica que clavado en la pared estaba justo en frente de él se sonrojó aún más difícil. Haruna desabrochó los tres primeros botones de la blusa de su uniforme escolar.

"Estoy accidentalmente enamorada de ti con Shuuya".

Haruna y Shuuya sonrieron . los dos se acercaron más el uno al otro con los ojos cerrados hasta que sus labios se tocaron. El beso fue mágico. En ese mismo momento, cuando sus labios se juntaron podían sentir una chispa. No, podía sentir su cuerpo ente u hormigueo . Esto es lo correcto. Ellos sabían que estaban destinados a ser el uno para el otro . .

"Te amo, Haruna".

"'amor es una palabra muy fuerte. No importa si. Te amo demasiado, Shuuya".

FINNNNN

* * *

ME HUBIERA GUSTADO AGREGARLE ALGO MAS PERO ESO YA DEPENDE DE USTEDES SI QUIEREN LO ALARGO MAS EN TRES CAPITULOS Y PONGO AXION , EMOCION Y SUSPENSO , PERO SOLO SI USTEDES QUIEREN YO NO PUEDO MANDAR EN ESTO

ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO PORQUE A MI ME ENCANTO JEJEJE CHAOOO

DEJEN COMETARIOS


End file.
